


And Then They Were Six

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Devil Saga 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, another Asura joins Embryon... unwillingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Were Six

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring ’08  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Roland – Utter shock – “Jesus Christ!”

“Oh Christ. Jesus. Christ.” Roland wills his hands not to shake as he unshackles his second in command from one of the Society’s surgical tables. Between the alcohol withdrawal, Indra, and the shock of seeing what has been done to him, however, it’s quite a tall order.

Adil’s skin is still pale and clammy when he slips an arm under his shoulders, and his eyes are glassy, slightly unfocused. Roland knows that look. He’s learn it the hard way. He bites down on his lip as he lightly presses his fingertips on the black mark over Adil’s heart; deep crimson tendrils immediately crawl all over Adil’s bare torso. Adil shudders and doesn’t say anything, gaze trailing away.

 _We have to get you something to eat_ , Roland almost says, but he finds his throat is too tight to let the words out.

Instead, he just clings to Adil, Adil whose only reward for his unwavering loyalty to him was a beast in his head who would never be quiet again, and he curses himself tenfold.


End file.
